


Dark Visitor

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Era, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of her challenge to Arthur, Morgause visits Uther in his bed chambers.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters herein belong to BBC, Shine, and legend. I make no money off this endeavor; it is purely for entertainment purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_land challenge #20 character, prompt: Uther, Morgause (combined)

Uther sits up in his bed and stares at the woman before him.

“How did you get in here?” he gasps, and then with more strength, “Guards!”

“They won’t hear you,” Morgause smiles, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Uther’s eyes roam over her. Unlike earlier in the day, she isn’t dressed in armour, instead, she wears a simple gold dressing gown with intricate embroidery at the sleeves and hem. Her golden hair cascades over her slim shoulders.

“What do you want?” Uther spits out. “You’ve already challenged my son to a duel. Shouldn’t you be resting up for it?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Morgause replies. “And you don’t have to be so coy, Sire. You know you’ve missed me.”

Uther presses his lips together.

Morgause makes a face. “ _I was led to believe the child had died_ ,” she mimics. “I heard you speaking to Gaius. You’re an excellent liar, Uther.”

“I repeat, what do you want?”

Morgause stands. “I want what I always want.” Slowly, she unties the silk wrappings of her robe and lets it fall from her shoulders.

Uther stares. She is beautiful; even more beautiful than the last time her saw her, and that was years ago. Her skin is golden, her body shapely. Gods help him; she’s the most voluptuous woman he’s ever met and he wants her more than he’s ever wanted anyone, even his beloved Ygraine. The way she stands there—so sure of herself—makes her all the more desirable, and Uther’s cock throbs between his legs at the sight.

He realises he’s clutching the sheet in his fists and lets go, taking a deep breath.

“Let me see, Uther,” Morgause prompts, voice low and sultry. “Have you missed me?” She reaches across the short space between them, large breasts swinging minutely, and tugs down the sheet to find his traitorous cock tenting his nightshirt. She laughs merrily, damn her.

“You have!”

With a growl, Uther yanks his nightshirt over his head, baring himself, vindicated at the darkening of Morgause’s eyes and the parting of her lips.

Grabbing her wrist, he yanks her forward. She stumbles, but manages to straddle him.

“Like it rough, do you? I don’t recall that from the last time,” Morgause taunts. “I seem to recall flowers and lovely words.”

“That was before I knew everything about you,” Uther says, pulling her close and leaning down to lick a stripe from her navel to her sternum before taking that infuriating mouth in a searing kiss. He pummels her tongue with his, barely allowing her to breath, his hands pulling that enticingly silky skin to press against him.

“Before I’m done with you, you will beg,” he tells her when he finally releases her mouth.

“I highly doubt that,” Morgause retorts, but she’s panting, and Uther smiles, fingers reaching to tease her stiff nipples as he buries his face in her neck, nipping and licking as she throws her head back and arches toward him.

With his other hand, Uther feels between her legs. “You’re dripping for me,” he smirks, and pushes her hips until she positions herself and sinks down on him.

Morgause rides Uther like she rides a horse, expertly and with relish. He gives her everything he’s got; he may be getting older, but he’s got a few tricks up his sleeve.

When she cries out, Uther laughs and thrusts harder, eyes pinned to the bounce of her ample breasts.

“I ought to set you before my court and do this,” he grits out between his teeth. “Let them watch me conquer you.”

Morgause trembles, a sheen of sweat appearing over her skin.

Sitting up, Uther lays her on her back and pinions her with his body, thrusting relentlessly.

“Uther…”

“Beg for it, girl. Beg me for your release.”

Morgause grips his shoulders with her fingers, nails tearing into Uther’s skin.

“I…won’t.”

Uther’s tiring, but he refuses to give up. “You will.”

They’re eyes meet, mouths agape in pleasure, both determined.

Morgause wraps her long legs about Uther’s waist and pulls him in tighter, her inner walls clamping down on him, and he almost loses it. Almost.

She rakes her nails over his back as he manages a few shallow thrusts, taunting her. He can feel her passion rising. He thinks of his steward, his horse, Gaius,--anything to keep himself from spilling before she does. Morgause begins to whimper, eyes glazing over.

“That’s it…that’s it…come on. You know you want to,” Uther whispers, thrusting harder as her legs loosen their hold and fall open on the bed. She drops her hands over her head and writhes on the sheets, a lovely sight as he zeroes in on his goal. He pauses, cock tip just inside her opening, and waits.  
  
Morgause squirms. "P-please..."  
  
He barely hears it, but the word is out. He reaches down and expertly touches her.

Her howl as she shatters is music to Uther’s ears, but he only has seconds to relish it before he gives in to his urge to rut and his own release overtakes him, shaking him to his core.

When he pulls out of her, Morgause immediately rolls off the bed and grabs her robe. Uther is pleased to see that she’s shaking.

“You may have won tonight, but your son won’t win tomorrow,” she promises him, slipping her arms into the sleeves of her robe and tying it about her trim waist. “And if a child is born from this union, all the better.”

She closes the door quietly behind her when she leaves.

 

 

 


End file.
